Heroes of the New Imperium
Heroes of the New Imperium is a term used to describe the 16 individuals that worked solely for the New Imperium during the revolution. They are the embodiment of the New Imperium and it's ideals. For their aid in fighting against the Old Imperium, these men and women are greatly respected and for the sacrifices they've made during the war, the surviving heroes are currently leading the most elite forces of the New Imperium. They inspire their allies and horrify their foes for they are the manifestation of the New Imperial cause. These heroes also bear a medal, given to them for their selfless acts during the establishment of the New Imperium. Called "The Hero's Medal", these medals also gives the bearer the authority to override any command given by someone who doesn't own it, except the High Consul. Obtaining this medal is impossible currently as it is no longer given to any individual no matter the committed act, primarily because it is made specifically for the Heroes of the New Imperium. Those who commit similar acts for the continuity of the New Imperium are awarded with the "Honored Eagle" instead. List of the Heroes 1st Hero: Alistair Crackham Alistair Crackham is an anomaly even among his closest allies. Born on Crimson Terra, he bears the title of High Consul, and is the leader of the New Imperium. He is a veteran of many battles, a natural leader and an experienced soldier. Alistair is not an angry soldier or a calm commander, instead he has an energetic nature and a strong resolve that makes him a man with deep hatred but also a commander with strict discipline. A man who experienced many victories and defeats, Alistair is also a good and benevolent politician, a trait he was forced to earn and enhance right after his birth. 2nd Hero: Virgil Arsalor .]] Virgil Arsalor was an Afriel Strain soldier until he was resurrected as what the old Imperium of Man would call a Living Saint. However, he refused this title and renounced his allegiance to the New Imperium for unknown reasons. He serves the New Imperium as the Lord Commander of the elite forces known as the Void Formations. He also played a major role in making the surviving Blood Angels and their many successors switch sides from the Imperial Remnant to the New Imperium. 3rd Hero: Ebony Dagger ... 4th Hero: ... .... 5th Hero: Ulrik De'Noral Ulrik De'Noral, also known as the "Chainbreaker", is an Adeptus Astartes who once hailed from the Space Wolves Chapter. Known for his love for the common folk, Ulrik served the Imperium of Man for 300 years and 20 years prior to the New Imperial Revolution, was taken prisoner by a Dark Eldar Kabal. Brought before the Archon himself, who was arrogant enough to believe that he could kill an Astartes in combat, Ulrik fought with the Archon on a duel, ultimately killing him. His successor "rewarded" Ulrik with sparing his life, but forcing him into a life of servitude. Ulrik was broken both mentally and physically while he served as a slave under the new Archon, who effectively used his own love for the people against him. Other slaves were tortured and punished if there was even a single hint of insubordination in Ulrik's acts. In the pits of Commorragh, his hate for slavery grew while he served with no end in sight. Dishonored eternally for both being captured and forced into acts he would never even dream of committing, only one feeling kept him alive: his hatred. For 20 years he planned to kill the Archon and destroy his cabal entirely. He got his chance when a fight broke out between the Archon and his Court. In the confusion, his collar was broken and this caused the former bodyguard-slave of the Archon to go on a frenzy, first turning on the Archon and after the court, thus killing anyone who was in the room without exception. Arming himself, he led the slaves under the command of the Archon into an armed rebellion and barely managed to escape in a ship, with those who survived the following slaughter. Ulrik knew that his chapter mattered no more, for he was dishonored beyond comparison to any other Space Marine. He founded his own mercenary organization instead, whose main purpose was to fight slavery, an act he hated after his long years of servitude. His first major act was to attack a penal world to recover those damned and use them as his next line of recruits. In the assault, Ulrik learned the New Imperial Revolution and that the planet actually belonged to the Imperial Remnant. Wishing to stay neutral to the conflict, Ulrik was successful in raiding the planet. However, his allegiance would soon be decided when he assaulted a New Imperial Intelligence Outpost, in order to acquire knowledge that he could use for blackmail. When the assault happened and Ulrik massacred the entire command of the outpost, he discovered a set of personal files belonging to High Consul Alistair Crackham himself. The files detailed some of the reforms Alistair intended to make, which included the abolition of Slavery against any kind of species. Amazed by the foresight of a mere mortal, Ulrik decided to personally hand the files back to Alistair. Making a bold move, he decided to bluff his way into talking with the High Consul and personally contacted him, threatening to leak the files into public. However, Alistair was no fool as he was informed regarding the activities of this Mercenary Organization. Understanding that Ulrik actually wanted to contact him, he agreed on a ransom regarding the information and arranged a meeting with Ulrik inside a secret New Imperial bunker. Ulrik arrived on Crimson Terra and met Alistair Crackham as planned, but he was assaulted by a group of mercenaries, planning to silently eliminate both the High Consul and himself. Ulrik was enraged again and with the help of the Crimson Wardens, who had followed the High Consul all along, he exterminated all the ambushers. Alistair was quick to reach a conclusion and without wasting time he officially abolished slavery, in order to detect those who were not loyal to him. A rebellion ensured, with a group of Planetary Governors calling themselves "Chain Keepers" refused the authority of the New Imperium. Ulrik and his mercenary organization played a key role in the extermination of this rebellion and he was awarded "The Hero's Medal" for his acts in preventing the New Imperium from collapsing into another civil war. He also earned the nickname "Chainbreaker" for capturing all the Chain Keeper command. Despite his wish to kill them, Alistair promised him a far more "Civilized" scene. All the traitors were brought to the planetary capital of the rebels, Promedhius IV, along with almost all the slaves under their disposal. On a rainy day where the dirt and mud were washed from the faces of the former slaves, Alistair stepped up on a platform, built for this exact purpose, and under the awestruck eyes of the slaves, literally threw their former "Masters" from the platform, to the crowd, one by one. Alistair's voice echoed after a brief silence: What followed was a massacre, as the rebel leaders were literally torn to shreds. Ulrik was pleased that he had a front seat while he watched it all. He continues to lead his own Mercenary Company and serve the New Imperium, even though he is not as strict as the other heroes. 6th Hero: ... .... 7th Hero: ... .... 8th Hero: ... .... 9th Hero: ... .... 10th Hero: ... .... 11th Hero: ... .... 12th Hero: ... .... 13th Hero: ... .... 14th Hero: ... .... 15th Hero: ... ... 16th Hero: ... ... Category:New Imperium